


Her World

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: PeterDaisy Sibling AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no happiness here sorry, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: A lot can happen in an hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warning:** canon death, infinity war spoilers

She’d spoken to him less than an hour ago, but a lot can happen in an hour. Daisy’s _sure_ that something’s wrong, but she can’t put her finger on it. She replays the conversation in her head again.

_“You alright, Petey?”_

_“Yeah,” he panted out. “A little banged up, but I’m still in one piece.”_

_Daisy let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Good. Did you manage to kill him? Thanos?”_

_“No,” Peter sighed. Daisy could imagine him dropping his head against a log or something. “Mr Quill came and messed it all up. We were_ this _close, too.”_

_Daisy sighed, dropping her head. If Thanos wasn’t dead, that meant Peter was still in danger._

_“Don’t die on me, okay?”_

_“Don’t plan on it. But if something should-”_

_“Peter Parker, don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Daisy growled with more force than she meant to. She sighed again. “I don’t want to think about the what if.”_

_“Me neither,” Peter admitted. His voice went soft, like it does when he’s really scared. “But it’s scary out here. Even scarier than when I was fighting Mr Toomes. Thanos...he’s bigger and stronger and scarier than anyone or anything i’ve ever faced. I can’t help but think about what would happen if I don’t make it.”_

_Daisy drew in a shaky breath, fighting back the tears she felt burning her eyes._

_“Okay,” she agreed. “What should I do if...you know?”_

_“Before I left, I organised my room-”_

_“That’s a first.”_

_Peter laughed. Daisy smiled. She loved her brother’s laugh so, so much._

_“Yeah, well, first time for everything. Anyway, I sorted some stuff into labelled boxes. The one labelled ‘Ned’ goes to Ned. The one labelled ‘charity’ can go to a second-hand store, or you can sell it, or whatever. The one labelled ‘Michelle’ is for Michelle. The rest of the stuff in my room, you can choose what to do with that. Oh also, there’s a box for Mr Stark.”_

_“Michelle?” Daisy questioned, her eyebrows raised in interest. “I’ve never heard of a Michelle before. She your new lady love?”_

_“What?! No! Gross!”_

_Daisy chuckled quietly to herself. He definitely had a crush on Michelle. “Whatever you say, kid.”_

_“Oh shut up,” Peter said, although his voice held no venom. There’s a few beats before, “and make sure Aunt May is okay.”_

_Daisy presses her lips together, the laughter gone, and she nods. “Okay. Be home for dinner, okay?”_

_“I’ll do my best.”_

_Daisy bites down on her bottom lip, forcing all thoughts of death from her mind as best she can._

_“Okay. I love you so, so, much, Spidey-boy.”_

_“I love you, too, DJ.”_

Daisy stands abruptly, unable to bear the waiting anymore. She has to know if Peter is okay. Yes, it’s an hour until dinner, but she can’t stop this feeling from gnawing away at her gut. She dials Peter.

The phone rings once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Four times.

Five times.

Six times.

Seven times.

Then it’s voicemail.

Daisy slams her phone down on the table. She can’t _fucking_ stand this. Perhaps a walk would do her some good, release some of the pent up energy. So that’s what she does. She grabs her jacket and marches out the door with a promise that she’d be home by dinner.

She walks. She walks and she walks. She doesn’t know where she’s walking _to,_ her mind too clouded with thoughts of Peter. But it doesn’t matter; she doesn’t have to pay attention to where she’s walking; her feet take her down a familiar path she’s walked a hundred times.

She loops around the city and is a block from home when she sees Raina, a kid she babysits, keel over in the yard. She stops, watching as Raina’s mother rushes to her.

“Mommy, I don’t feel well,” Raina says, holding her stomach.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Raina’s mother assures her. “We’ll just get you inside, and into bed, okay?”

Daisy watches with a growing feeling of apprehension, as Raina falls backwards, shaking her head and crying. “I’m scared, mommy. P-Please make it s-stop.”

Then Daisy watches in absolute horror as Raina begins to _dissipate_ , right in her mother’s arms. She turns her head and sees in the front yard across the road, and old man watering his flowers do the same thing.

“Oh, no.”

Daisy turns and races home. She runs as fast as she can, stumbling several times along the way. She bursts through the front door to see her mom and Aunt May standing together at the countertop, preparing dinner. Relief washes over her features and she launches herself onto May.

“Thank heavens you’re alright,” she whispers, holding tight.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Daisy pulls back, realising they hadn’t seen what had just happened.

“I, uh, just fell asleep at the, uh, park,” she lies. “And you guys died in my dream and I had to make sure you were alright.”

She wants to tell them the truth, but she feels they wouldn’t be able to handle it just now. Plus, she doesn’t quite know how to explain it to them. It’s better they don’t know. No use worrying them about Peter.

Peter. Daisy’s heart skips a beat.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream,” May assures her. Daisy nods, swallowing.

“I, uh, should go to my room,” she mumbles, swiping her phone off the table and bolting down the hallway before either of them could ask any real questions.

She tries dialling Peter again, willing him to pick up. There’s no answer. She clutches the phone in her hands and holds it up to her chin, willing Peter to be alright. Maybe, if she can will it hard enough, he’ll be alright and be home in time for dinner.

Daisy doesn’t know how long she stays like that, but she’s snapped out of her trance when she hears Aunt May shout a no. Daisy’s head snaps up and she leaves her room, curious to see what all the fuss is about. Her heart skips a beat when she sees May on the floor, holding Aunt May, who’s sobbing. Above them, Tony Stark is standing, looking defeated.

“Tony?” Daisy asks, terrified of what he’s going to say.

 

(She already knows it’s true, and yet she still wills it not to be)

 

“Daisy, I...there’s no easy way to tell you this.”

Daisy’s heart is sinking lower than she thought was possible. “Where’s Peter? Where’s my brother, Tony?”

He looks directly at her, his heartbreak reflected in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Daisy. He didn’t make it.”

Daisy feels as if she’s just been shot. She grips the table to hold herself up.

“No.”

He can’t be gone, he can’t be.

He’s just a kid, for fuck sake.

He’s her _brother_.

He’s not allowed to die.

But still...he is.

Daisy’s legs give way and she falls forward. Tony catches her before she hits the ground. He holds her, letting her sob in his arms.

It’s not fair.

He was her only sibling.

He was one of the last people she had left.

He was meant to save the world, and yet hers is now gone.

 _He_ was her world.

And now, he’s gone.


	2. For Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces Thanos and avenges her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** blood and gore, IW style death, canon-typical violence
> 
> IW spoilers btw

After taking some time to secretly mourn and cry about losing Peter, Daisy begins to feel angry. How dare her brother die? How dare she should have to keep it together around Aunt May and support the woman who just lost a boy who was basically her son?

She instinctively turns to Tony to take it out on. After all, he was supposed to be the one taking care of him out there. How could he let Peter die? It’s his fault her brother is dead and is never coming home. He deserves her rage. 

And he takes it. He lets Daisy be angry at him. Lets her yell and scream, and even hit him a few times. He doesn’t retaliate. Doesn’t shout back, doesn’t defend himself.

She doesn’t know he lets it happen because he feels guilty about Peter die, even though he knows it’s not his fault.

All he says after Daisy’s finished raging at him is, “Thanos killed him. He dissipated.” 

Daisy immediately calms down. She doesn’t get angry at him anymore. She doesn’t yell, or scream, or hit him. She just stares him dead in the eye and asks,

“Where is he now?”

Tony tells her his last known location, and says, “Don’t tell me you’re going to do anything stupid.”

“No. Nothing stupid.”

She doesn’t tell him she’s going to face Thanos, she knows he’d only stop her. She storms past him to her room, and grabs her Quake suit and the splinter bomb she’d managed to recover just before their last base had blown up. She’d kept it with her, just in case, and now seemed like just in case. 

She stuffs the items in her backpack and snatches a bottle of water from the fridge, ignoring Tony comforting Aunt May, sitting there quietly, still unable to wrap her head around Peter being gone. 

As she leaves, Tony’s voice stops her.

“Give him hell.”

Daisy turns to him and sees a fire in his eyes that she’s never seen there before. It’s hate. Pure hatred for Thanos. She’s been around Tony plenty of times, and seen many different emotions in him, but never hate. She feels as if her heart armours up, ready to rip Thanos apart. 

It takes someone completely horrible to make a man as good as Tony Stark feel hate. 

“I will reach down his throat and rip is heart out,” she promises, allowing a similar hate to overtake her. She needs to be the angriest she’s ever been if she’s to have any chance at destroying such a formidable opponent.

The two exchange a nod and then Daisy leaves. Walks away. She’s not sure if she’s going to return to Aunt May, but she’s going to try her hardest to make sure she does. And if she doesn’t, she’ll make sure it’s because she and Thanos died together.

She’ll be damned if her brother died in vain.

Daisy finds him pretty easily, but that’s no surprise. He’s huge; difficult to miss. All geared up and having made she’s hydrated, she marches up to him. It’s just him and her now. She doesn’t bother sneaking; somehow she knows he’d hear her coming anyway.

“Who are you?” he asks as she approaches.

“Daisy Johnson, the one who’ll kill you.”

Thanos throws back his head and laughs. “You? A tiny, scrawny little girl, kill me? All of your Avengers took me on at once and couldn’t beat me. What makes you think you can?”

Daisy doesn’t say anything. Instead, she raises her arms and sends a powerful blast in his direction, making him fly backwards into a pile of rubble. He sits up as she approaches, ready to go toe-to-toe with him. He smiles.

“A powered individual. This should be fun.”

He stands, ready to fight, and Daisy sees the glove, still on his hand. She has to get that off. But how? She sidesteps as he brings his fist down, slamming against the ground in the place she was, just a second earlier. She doesn’t wait for him to make his next move and get the upper hand. 

She blasts herself upwards, landing on his shoulder. There, she drops, grabs onto the front of his clothing, swinging herself around to kick him under his chin with full force. It works, sending him sprawling onto his back with a groan. Before he can recover, she lifts her hands again and blasts the gauntlet off his hand, sending a good distance away. It may not be destroyed, but Daisy’s satisfied that he can’t kill anymore people with it. 

The first attack from Thanos that gets Daisy is from behind. He swings his hand around, knocking her off of him as if shooing away a fly. She goes flying, hitting a wall and crumbling to the ground. She pushes herself up, breathing deeply. He’s on his feet, looking bored.

Daisy stands up, ready to face him again. His fist comes at her again, and she again blasts herself up, avoiding his punch. She flies over his head, grabs the back of his clothing and slams him into the ground as hard as she can. It doesn’t do much.

He rolls over, making several grabs for her as she dodges his hand. In her peripheral, she sees the gauntlet. It’s only a matter of time before he gets to it and uses it to kill her. She has to destroy it. 

Once again, she uses her powers to blast herself up and over Thanos, running for the gauntlet. It’s at this point Thanos manages to grab her and lift her off her feet by the back of her suit. She pulls at the front, trying to keep herself from choking. 

He throws her again, and she once again flies through the air, landing roughly next to the gauntlet with a grunt and groan. She staggers to her feet as Thanos advances on her. She blasts him back, again, although it’s not enough to deter him long enough for her to destroy the gauntlet. She can tell there are cuts and bruises on her from where he’s knocked her back, but she counts each of them as her brother’s; each bruise, each gash, each drop of blood is symbolic of the ones Peter endured.

And each of her wounds is just another reason to kill Thanos. She silently reaches for her knife. Thanos goes to hit her again, and she raises the knife, plunging it into his hand.

_ For the punches you threw at him with this hand _ .

He cries out in pain and recoils, the knife sliding back out as he does. Daisy never lets go of it. He tries again with his other hand. Daisy ducks and rolls, slicing at his calf.

_ For the steps you took to come and fight him _ .

He tires kicking her. She leaps up in the air, slashing open his shoulder with her knife.

_ For the bruises you inflicted on him _ .

He’s getting frustrated, Daisy can tell. There’s just one more cut she needs to make. As he swings his opens palm towards her, she jumps, sliding the knife down and through his thumb as hard as she can. Blood sprays everywhere and Thanos screams, recoiling as Daisy and his thumb drop to the ground.

_ For the snap of your fingers that killed him _ .

Thanos uses his uninjured leg to kick her, knocking the wind out of her lungs and the knife out of her hand. She struggles to stand again, having to hold onto a pipe for support as she catches her breath. She could remain laying down and take a moment, but she knows Thanos would see that as some sort of defeat. She’s not giving up that easily. 

She’s maimed him pretty badly. Even with whatever healing powers he has, she knows she’s made the fight far more even now.

Thanos glares at her. She glares back. He wraps his wounds best he can, tearing off bits of his clothing as he speaks to her, somehow still looking smug.

“You know you can’t beat me, so why are you here?”

“You’re going to pay for what you did to my brother,” Daisy answers in between pants. “Somebody has to.”

Thanos huffs out a laugh of pity, finishing tying the last of his makeshift bandages. “You humans are so weak.  Love can only make you foolish.”

“You’re wrong,” Daisy snarls, her breath finally returning to her. “I’m still standing, aren’t I? He has always been my sole source of strength.”

“Give up,” Thanos spits. “Or I’ll kill you, too.”

Daisy lets go of the pipe, stepping forward. “I’d like to see you try.”

Thanos goes for the gauntlet with his hand that still has the thumb and tries to slide it on. Daisy’s hands are up faster, vibrating and shaking it. The stones fall off. She pushes harder. The metal begins to groan under the stress, then crack, and finally shatter, sending shards all over the place. 

“NO!”

Thanos is positively glowering. Daisy mirrors his expression. He runs at her. She blasts him back. He gets up, ready to go again. Daisy holds up her hands, feeling for his bones. Once she does, she begins to snap them in half, watching as he crumbles to the ground in pain. As she breaks his bones, she moves towards him.

Step. Snap. Step. Snap. Step. Snap.

He’s writhing in pain when Daisy reaches him and lowers her arms. She stands over him, and reaches for the splinter bomb in her pocket. She holds it up for him to see.

“You kill without thought of consequence. Now you get to feel what it feels like to die while you’re defenseless, helpless, and in pain. Only difference is, no one’s gonna mourn for you.”

With that, Daisy activates the bomb and plunges it into Thanos as hard as she can, watching as he dissipates right in front of her, his expression that of fear and helplessness. It should satisfy her to watch, but it doesn’t. She doesn’t feel anything at all. Not even anger. It’s surreal, and she can’t make herself feel anything.

Once he’s fully dissipated does emotion claw its way back into her heart. Daisy finally allows herself to fall to her knees and the tears to tumble over and down her cheeks freely. 

Only now does Daisy allow a wail of emotion to be ripped from her throat, and the sobs to rack every inch of her being, and her heart to completely shatter into a million pieces, unable to be put back together.

Finally, Daisy allows herself to fall apart, and mourn properly.

_ For Peter _ .


	3. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls Daisy to tell her he loves her, just in case.
> 
> Set before chapter one; a prequel chapter if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** Infinity War spoilers, canon-typical violence mentions

Peter knows that he technically shouldn’t be here. The technically being that Daisy wouldn’t allow it. But this is the end of the world, so he can’t get caught up in technicalities. This is what he has to do, and if Daisy doesn’t like it, well, then, he’ll apologise in full later. 

He glances down at all the people below. He’s doing this to save them. It’s what he does.

He knows this will probably be up on the news by now. He knows Daisy will probably be watching this. He should call her before he goes to fight, just so she knows everything he needs her to know.

“Hey, Karen, call Daisy Johnson, please.”

“Calling Daisy Johnson,” Karen says, and Peter hears the ringing a second later. Mr Stark had made an upgrade a month ago that allowed him to make calls without his phone, but he had never used it. He preferred to use his phone. But now, his phone is in his backpack on the ground, so he has no choice but to use it.

And, hey, better to use it for something important, right?

“Hey, Daisy,” he greets when she answers. He hears her sigh in relief on the other end.

“Peter? Oh thank goodness, I thought something had happened to you.”

“No, I’m okay.” For now. “Listen, I just wanted to call you and tell you how much I love you.”

“What?” He can hear the panic in her voice. “Peter, what are you doing?”

“Why do I have to be doing anything to call you and tell you that I love you?” He doesn’t want to scare her anymore than necessary.

“We both know that this is the classic Last Phone Call that people make to their loved ones to make sure they know everything the person wants them to know.”

“Touche,” Peter chuckles, smiling beneath his mask. He feels tears, but blinks them away. “But really, I’m-”

“Oh, fuck you’re not on that spaceship, are you?” Daisy questions. Peter swallows. He can’t lie to her.

“Dais, I-”

“Peter, you better not be on that spaceship, or I swear to  _ god _ , I-”

“Daisy,” Peter cuts in, slowly moving forward to where he sees an entrance. “I need to help Mr Stark.”

“No! You need to be here!” He can hear her shaky breaths, and knows she’s fighting her own tears, too. “Y-You can’t do this.”

“I have to, DJ,” Peter says softly. “You know I do. I’m so sorry.”

He takes a deep breath, forcing his vice to remain steady. “I love you so much, Daisy. You’re the best sister anyone could ever ask for. Karen, hang up.”

“Peter, no!” Daisy practically shouts at the other end. “Don’t you dare hang up on-”

The phone goes dead, and he’s left on his own. He takes a second to gather himself. He tries not to think about how he didn’t give Daisy a chance to say ‘I love you’ back, and how guilty she’d feel if he died now. He tries not to think of how heartbroken Daisy would be if he died now. The pain he’d bring on her and Aunt May if he didn’t survive. The survivor’s guilt Daisy would feel if he didn’t make it home.

He tries not to think about all those things as he slips inside the ship. He knows this kind of sacrifice is part of the job, but  _ dammit _ , he wishes it wasn’t. He wishes there wasn’t so much pain associated with doing this job. And all for what?

He takes a moment to think of Daisy again. He thinks of Daisy, and Aunt May, and Ned, and Michelle, and all his friends, especially the younger ones who couldn’t defend themselves yet. He nods and smiles bittersweetly to himself.

All of this for them. So they could be safe. So they don’t have to experience the same pain he does. To protect them. 

He’s their shield.

And now, it’s time to be Mr Stark’s shield. No turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me so much to write. I did not enjoy it. But I am going to enjoy seeing you lot scream to me in the comment section :D
> 
> And don't worry, happier fics in this universe will be coming, I promise. This is the angstiest it's gonna get.


End file.
